


Does A Body Good

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Schmoop, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel rolls onto her side and sighs as she sinks into the glorious king-sized mattress.  Why are hotel beds always more comfortable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does A Body Good

**Author's Note:**

> A masquerade fill for the prompt: I AM SO DESPERATE FOR THIS KINK, I offer any fillers my eternal love and gratitude. I will literally take anything so long as Jensen feeds from Danneel and totally gets off on it. 
> 
> Throw in any other kink you like or nothing at all. I would happily ascend to heaven if Danneel played with Jensen's ass before, after, or during the feeding though. (I just ask that you please don't mention any children, real life or made up. Thank you.)

“That shower pressure should be illegal.”

 

Jensen steps out of their hotel bathroom with a wave of steam billowing behind him.  Naked skin flushed pink and his hair standing up in damp spikes, Jensen could also qualify as illegal. 

 

Danneel rolls onto her side and sighs as she sinks into the glorious king-sized mattress.  Why are hotel beds always more comfortable?

 

“Maybe I should go sit on the shower head.”

 

“I can definitely vouch for it.”

 

Jensen cocks one eyebrow as he scrubs his towel through his hair.

 

“Slut.”  Danneel shakes her head and smiles at her husband. 

 

“I had to try it.  For, you know, science.”

 

Jensen barely manages to look sheepish, which is just adorable.  They’ve got five whole days in a king suite and a suitcase full of sex toys.  Jensen had better make friends with the shower head.

 

“C’mere.”

 

Danneel reaches a lazy arm out and beckons Jensen over.  There are many things Danneel is willing to do right now but none of them involve leaving this bed.

 

Jensen’s towel falls to the floor as he climbs up beside her.

 

“That shampoo smells delicious.”

 

She nuzzles into Jensen’s hair, kissing softly along his ear.

 

“Got all nice and clean for you,” Jensen sighs, pushing in closer to her until she can feel the swell of his cock against her hip.  Bless his heart and the semi he’s sporting after a fifteen-hour flight.

 

He kisses her, vacation lazy already, not their usual frantic intimacy.  It’s decadent, laying in some rented bed in a tank top and her underwear, fingers skating over Jensen’s shower soft skin.  She inches down a little, just low enough to slide two fingers up and down the warm cleft of Jensen’s ass.

 

“You wanna…?”

 

She sighs, pressing in a little to feel the familiar plush of Jensen’s hole.  She has such plans for that perfect ass but they all involve far more physical effort than she’s currently capable of exercising.

 

“Babe, I swear I will plow your ass into the mattress after I get a night of sleep.”

 

Jensen tries not to act too deflated and it’s hard to blame him.  It’s been too long since she’s fucked him right.

 

“You promise?”

 

God, it’s tempting.  She presses until the tip of her finger just slips in, greedy for the little shudder Jensen makes against her.  Maybe this weekend she’ll finally get her whole hand in there.

 

“You’re gonna be begging me to stop by the end of this trip.”

 

Jensen does this sort of growl-sigh against her, arching his ass back a little.  Jensen’s an excellent husband, superb father, successful businessman, and all-around dreamboat, but he’s also a dyed in the wool pillow biting bottom from heaven and it’s probably her favorite thing about him.

 

Her body moves sluggishly as she rolls over onto her back, fighting her even as she envisions fucking Jensen up against the wall until he paints the tasteful buttercream damask white.

 

“Be a good boy and put your plug in for me.”

 

Tired or not, she’s not ending her first night of vacation without getting off.

 

Jensen almost stumbles off the bed, always so eager.  He dives into the “please dear God don’t let security search this one” suitcase and pulls out a generous bottle of lube and two small drawstring bags.

 

“Silver or black?”

 

He clambers back onto the bed with his boyscout smile and two large buttplugs clutched between his knuckles.  They would intimidate a lesser man than Jensen but he’ll get whichever one she picks in easy.

 

“Silver.”

 

Danneel always gets a little wet when she gets bossy.  She ignores the soft ache in her chest and slides one hand down the lace front of her panties.

 

“Think you can get it in without any prep?”

 

“Fuck,” Jensen moans, licking his lips as he tosses the black plug off to one side of the bed.  He rolls the silver one in his palm, stroking his thumb over the three sequentially larger segments as he tilts his head at her.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Get your ass up in the air.”

 

She nudges him with her foot, mouthing “love you” before he turns around and Christ, the view of Jensen’s thighs spread wide is better than the ocean-front suite they’re currently occupying.  Even his fucking balls are handsome.

 

Danneel slides three fingers into the wet heat of her pussy lips, and while she may be exhausted she’s certainly not dehydrated.  She rubs a few lazy circles over her clit while Jensen lubes up the toy with a practiced flick of his wrist.

 

“Mmm, that’s gonna feel good in there when I let you fuck me, isn’t it?”

 

Jensen slides the first nub of the toy inside himself easily.  With her head lolled back on the pillow Danneel breathes in deeply, suddenly aware of how swollen her tits are.  She shifts a little, pushing her discomfort aside to watch the perfect show of Jensen’s hole straining open to take the middle part of his plug.

 

“God, the things I’m gonna do to you.”

 

She’s always been a tease, and Jensen loves it almost as much as he loves hearing her run her filthy mouth. 

 

“Fuck you open slow, take my time till you’re begging for my cock.”

 

“Danny,” Jensen moans, his voice shaky as he throws her a look over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe I’ll bend you over one of those beach chairs outside, let everyone hear how you moan for me.”

 

Her clit’s hot and swollen under her fingers. She dips down, swirling into her wetness just to rub slick against her clit as Jensen makes the most delicious grunt and breaches the fattest part of the toy.

 

“God, please.”  A shiny line of precome drips down from Jensen’s dick, so hard for her.

 

“Or maybe I’ll let you ride my dick, just lay back and watch that pretty cock bounce for me.”

 

Danneel slips two fingers inside herself, where she’s wet and pliant.  Jensen’s not the only one who’s ready to get fucked.

 

“And if you’re really good I’ll let you lick it up after you come on my tits.”

 

Jensen sinks the fat plug in all the way and she clenches a little, fuck, she could come so quick with just her hand, a few more strokes on her clit and-

 

“Babe?”

 

Jensen shifts around to face her, his fuck-me mouth drawing into a sympathetic pout as he stares at her breasts.

 

“Goddamit.”

 

She’s _leaking_.

 

“Fuuuuck, I forgot to pump.”

 

She’d meant to pump and dump before she’d been tempted by the Pillowtop Crack Bed and her shameless whore of a husband.

 

“Just give me a minute, I promise I’ll-“

 

“I could, uh,” Jensen shrugs, his cheeks pinking with genuine shyness.

 

“I could take care of it.”

 

They’ve been fucking like two niche-porn bunnies for so long Danneel had forgotten how fucking cute Jensen is when he’s nervously asking for something he wants.  He’s hinted at this before and there’d been more than one errant drop of milk in his mouth over the last few months, but Jensen had always backed off before it went any further.

 

“Or, I mean, whatever, I shouldn’t have, I’ll go get the pu-“

 

“Get up here.”

 

Danneel pulls her tank top down, letting her breasts spill out over the top.  They’re huge lately, swollen and sort of painful half the time but at least they look amazing.

 

“You wanna help me, Jen?”

 

Jensen nods, his mouth hanging open.  He shifts to crawl towards her and grimaces a little, Jesus, he’s still got that huge plug in his ass.

 

“Keep it in.”

 

Jensen’s eyes blur out of focus as he nods his understanding, moving carefully until he’s hovering over her. 

 

With one hand cupping her breast she strokes over Jensen’s cheek.  His lower lip never shakes when she smacks a dick against it but now it’s quivering, nervous.  Pretty.

 

“C’mere, Jen.”

 

She guides him down, slow, offering up her breast to that sweet mouth. He drapes over her, his weight settling softly onto her as his tongue tentatively swipes over her nipple.  He shifts a little, just enough for her to feel the fat line of his cock hard against her thigh and every part of Danneel’s body that’s capable of getting wet decides to open the floodgates.

 

“Taste me, that’s it.”

 

Jesus, the sound she makes when Jensen latches his mouth on and _sucks_.  It’s one of those things no one seems to talk about, how goddamn good it feels to nurse.  Danneel guides Jensen’s hand between her legs.

 

“Feels so fucking good, Jensen, you see how wet you get me?”

 

Jensen’s fingers slip inside her as he moans.  It hums against her oversensitive nipple, making her shiver a little and God, why haven’t they done this before?

 

“Put your plug in like a good boy, swallow whatever I give you.”

 

Jensen’s almost chokes on his next breath, his dick jerking against her leg. 

 

“You wanna fuck me while I feed you, Jen?”

 

He pulls off at that, licking his lips and beaming up at her.

 

“God, yes.”

 

He moves like someone who doesn’t have a four-knuckle fat piece of stainless steel in his ass, rearing up onto his knees and pushing her soaked panties aside.  Danneel spreads her legs, bracketing his hips, ready to dig her heels into Jensen’s ass.

 

“Do it.”

 

Jensen sinks in hard because he knows that’s how she likes it, how much she loves the pleasure-pained little face he makes as his thrust flexes his body around the plug in his ass.  He rolls his hips, filling her deep and making her feel every inch of that thick cock she’s not sure what she did to deserve.

 

“So fucking good to me, Danny,” Jensen sighs, sinking in to the base and leaning down to ghost baby-breath over her neck.

 

Danneel runs her fingers into Jensen’s hair and pushes, urging him back down to her other breast.

 

“You’re not done.”

 

He has to arch his back and crane his neck into something that can’t be too comfortable, but he gets his mouth back on her and sucks noisily, wet and sweet and whenever she thinks she can’t love him any more, Jensen always proves her wrong.

 

Jensen’s thrusts are shallower but he’s big enough to hit her just right anyway, pumping in time with each greedy suck of his mouth and all it takes is one knowing drag of his thumb over her clit before she’s coming.  He fucks her through it, mouth sealed on her nipple as she shakes her way through a blinding orgasm. 

 

Danneel loves seeing Jensen ass-up and begging for dick as much as any sane person but she also loves the switch he can flip to drill into her with a will of steel.  He only comes inside her after he coaxes two, or maybe three, more toe-curling orgasms out of her, she loses count somewhere, until she can’t really remember what her legs feel like and she doesn’t have a drop of milk left for him. 

 

Once her soul floats back to her body Danneel summons one last burst of energy and slinks onto her side, pushing Jensen onto his belly.  She doesn’t even have to urge his legs open as she traces her fingers around the flared base of his plug.

 

“Fucked me so good, Jen.”

 

She gets a good grip on skin-warm metal and tugs, slow enough that Jensen just moans molasses-sweet and pushes open for her.  She teases a little, slipping the plug in and out a few times until Jensen whimpers.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can taste it tomorrow.”

 

She tosses the plug aside, adding another perfectly clear stain to their borrowed bedsheets.  Jensen’s a fucking slut but he’s a fastidious slut.

 

Whatever brief sex goddess moment Danneel is having evaporates when her stomach growls.

 

“I’m fucking starving, please tell me they’re still doing room service.”

 

“I’m kind of full,” Jensen says with a completely straight face before they both burst out laughing.

 

“I’ll order you something, and then you, my love, are going to get a good night of sleep.”

 

Jensen kisses her softly, brushing the hair off her face.

 

“Because tomorrow you’re going to fuck me with everything in that suitcase if it kills us both.  And maybe we could, you know, do that again.”

 

Danneel arches an eyebrow as she wiggles out of her panties.  They’re soaked through with enough of both of them to populate a small planet.  Jensen’s mouth is already open when she tucks them into a little ball and shoves them between his milkfed lips.

 

“We are definitely doing that again.”

 


End file.
